Mi divertida fotógrafa
by Mae08
Summary: Para que elsa pueda cumplir su sueño necesita de la "mugrosa" foto de un joven empresario. La cosa deberia ser sencilla; sin mebargo, este empresario de nombre Jack frost no se la pondra tan facil. ¿Lograra elsa conseguir robarle una foto antes de que el le robe el corazon? / Mal summary como siempre haha aun asi, lean


Pero será idiota ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? Su vida era una idiotez tras otra y a pesar de prometerse pensar las cosas antes de actuar otra ves mas estaba ahí

— Y si tal ves me confundí —susurro una chica peli plateada

Aunque quisiera negarlo, era una completa estúpida. Pero ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Renunciar? No, claro que no. Había planeado todo detalladamente como mandar al desagüe lo que había construido

— Joder, esto si que es agotador –dijo un joven albino mientras cerraba la puerta

— Bingo –susurró la chica

La peli plateada se encontraba horas escondida en ese pequeño lugar. Había estado esperando el momento en el que el llegara y a pesar de que no era muy seguro si llegaría no lo pensó dos veces y actuó

El chico realmente era sexy. Definitivamente no podría culpar a las chicas que suspiraban con tan solo verlo

El albino se encontraba completamente agotado. Tenia el seño fruncido ¿ y quien no? Después de estar como 4 horas en una absurda reunión

FLASH

— Ti ..tiene que ser una broma —pensó la joven nerviosa

El chico dirigió su mirada al curioso ropero que se encontraba a escasos centímetros de el. Coloco su mano sobre la perilla y abrió rápidamente la puerta

La chica no callo, al contrario, unos brazos evitaron que se estrellara con el suelo. El chico sonrió y la joven se tenso

— La cámara

La joven lo miro incrédula. Aun no se lo podía creer ¿Realmente había sido tan torpe? Tantas horas escondidas en ese maldito ropero para que terminara asi

— No .. —susurró

el joven volvió a sonreír — oh, crees que fue una pregunta

— Yo ..

El chico ladeo su cabeza y se acerco peligrosamente hacia ella

— Es una orden —susurró mientras lamia la oreja de la chica

Y sin que ella se diera cuenta. Arrebato la cámara de la chica y la estrello contra el suelo. Un silencio se presento hasta que por fin la joven reacciono

— Pero tu .. SERAS IMBECIL —gritó molesta

el levanto una ceja — ¿imbécil?

— Si tu ..

El simplemente la ignoro y comenzó a retirarse la camisa

— PERO QUE DEMONIOS HACES —grito alarmada

— Como molestas

ella parpadeo dos veces — PERO SI TU FUISTE QUIEN VOTO MI CAMARA! SABES CUANDO ME ..

El se volvió acercar y la miro amenasante

— Cierra la boca

Después de eso el se alejo pensando que al fin había logrado callarla. Grave error

— NO ME DIGAS QUE ME CALLE. ERES UN MALDITO PSICOPATA

— Lo dice quien se cola en el ropero de alguien

Ella no pudo evitar sentirse avergonzada. Aunque el chico era un idiota tenia razón. La joven camino hacia la puerta colocando su mano sobre la perilla

Dudo unos segundos — lo lamento

Y salió rápidamente de la habitación sin prestar atención a los gritos del joven albino

— ESPERA —gritó — JODER SUELTENME

Estaba dispuesta a seguirla de no haber sido por los malditos guardaespaldas que obstruían su paso. La joven aprovecho esto y salió sin siquiera dejar rastro

.

.

.

Una rubia suspiro — entonces ..

— Se termino —respondió la acompañante

— Vamos Elsa, no crees que estas exagerando —

Típico de su amiga Rapunzel. Ver la vida de color rosa, pensó

— ¿Exagerando? —Elsa no pudo evitar sentirse molesta — Punzie sabes bien que de esas MUGROSAS fotos dependía si me aceptaban o no

— A lo mejor encuentras otro lugar ..

— SOLO COMETE TUS MALDITAS PALOMITAS!

Rapunzel sonrió. Sabia que no lo decía con malas intenciones después de todo, su fiel amiga podría ser una persona muy calmada y tranquila pero cuando algo no salía de acuerdo a lo planeado. Perdía los papeles

— Elsa —la llamó — creo que estas olvidado quien eres

Elsa miro confundida — acabas de decir mi nombre ¿Cómo demonios crees que me voy a olvidar eso?! Enserio me crees tan despistada

Rapunzel sonrió — claro que no. Tu no eres simplemente Elsa

— A no?

— No, tu eres ELSA ARENDELLE a quien le importa un carajo la opinión de los demás y lucha por lo que quiere. Es que ahora eres la patética Elsa que se rinde sin siquiera luchar?

Elsa se sorprendió al escuchar esas palabras de su amiga. Simplemente el echo de recordarla tan tierna y temerosa y ahora verla tan firme y decidida le impresionaba. Y claro que no estaba exagerando con lo mencionado

Elsa negó con la cabeza — NO –sonrió — definitivamente no me dejare ganar por un idiota como el

— Esa es la actitud ahora A VER LA PELICULA

— SI!

.

.

.

Los hombres de traje continuaban hablando mientras el simplemente se dedicaba a jugar con lo que parecía ser, la correa de una cámara

— Al menos esta ves era mujer —pensó divertido

—JACK FROST

El aludido dejo de sonreír y puso una cara completamente seria. El simple echo de estar ahí y soportar toda esas reuniones ya era tedioso pero que alguien lo llamara por su nombre? Oh no, eso si que no

— Te diriges hacia mi otra ves como tu y TE MATO —amenazo sonriendo

la habitación se quedo completamente en silencio. Jack no espero mas y salió de ahí aburrido

— Valla valla si que los tienes orinándose en los pantalones eh

El albino suspiró — Flynn eres una molestia

— Tan temprano y con ganas de pelear paletita —bromeo

— Si no te conociera de antes. Realmente te mandaría a congelar

El castaño rio

— Pero si hago tus días felices —continuo bromeando el castaño mientras fingía tristeza

— ¡Solo cierra la boca Rider!

Y asi terminaba siempre sus días el albino. Reuniones, quejas, firmas cosas aburridas y su amigo quien al menos lo relajaba un poco.

Jack ¿Qué es eso?

Flynn preguntaba por la correa que Jack llevaba. Jack simplemente sonrió recordando lo sucedido aquella tarde. Había rompido su rutina de una manera MUY divertida

— Asi que fotógrafa eh .. —sonrió

* * *

BIEN si llegaste hasta aqui es que te gusto(creo) Esta historia me estaba rondando por la cabeza asi que tenia que escribirla. Espero les aya gustado y si tienen alguna opinion queja o reclamo aganmelo saber con **REVIEWS. adios**


End file.
